Implantable medical devices for treating a variety of medical conditions with electrical stimuli are well known. Implantable medical devices generally include a medical electrical lead for delivering an electrical stimulus to a targeted site within a patient's body such as, for example, a patient's heart or nervous system. Such leads generally have an elongated, flexible insulating body, one or more inner conductors extending through lumens formed in the body and one or more exposed electrodes connected to the distal ends of the conductors.
Leads may be introduced into the patient's vasculature at a venous access site and transvenously guided through veins to the sites where the lead electrodes will be implanted or otherwise contact tissue at the targeted therapy site. A pulse generator attached to the proximal ends of the conductors delivers an electrical stimulus therapy to the targeted site via the one or more conductors.